LossieX as "Beardo" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
11:36 LossieX 4a582441@gateway/web/freenode/ip.66.249.71.0 has joined #subsidiary 11:36 <@TDIFan13> Hi, LossieX. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 11:36 Sky and Beardo 11:36 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we'll start alphabetically with Beardo, and then you can audition for Sky right after. 11:37 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 11:37 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:LossieX 11:37 Happy? 11:37 <@TDIFan13> Yeah. Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 11:38 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 11:38 I'm seeking to try something new with both my characters 11:38 <@TDIFan13> These ones are just for Beardo. 11:39 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 11:39 Probably Amy 11:39 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 11:39 He's open minded but he's an atheist so the other campers should not talk about religion around him 11:40 <@TDIFan13> You. 11:40 <@TDIFan13> Not your character. 11:40 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues? 11:40 Many 11:40 <@TDIFan13> With whom? 11:41 TDIFan13, we both know who I have issues with 11:41 <@TDIFan13> What??? 11:41 When I came in I asked to audition right there in that place but you made me change the name 11:41 And this word was hard to spell 11:42 <@TDIFan13> Ummm 11:42 It was rude 11:42 <@TDIFan13> Okay like 11:42 <@TDIFan13> It wasn't lol 11:43 <@TDIFan13> We do that for everyone 11:43 <@TDIFan13> Also I was asking if you had any issues with anyone of a different race, gender, etc 11:43 No 11:43 <@TDIFan13> Also I was trying to tell you you don't need to quit to enter another channel but you said 11:43 <@TDIFan13> 11:34 UUUUUUGGH 11:44 <@TDIFan13> And then left 11:44 I'm ready to start my scene now 11:44 <@TDIFan13> Convenient 11:44 <@TDIFan13> Okay we're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Beardo and your partner for this scene is Harold. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 11:44 I know what you're thinking 11:45 Yes I did read the audition process forum 11:45 It took me a bit but I'm not the kind of girl to come in unprepared 11:45 Harold13 ae07a81b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.168.27 has joined #subsidiary 11:45 Who are YOU? 11:45 <@TDIFan13> That's your scene partner 11:45 <@TDIFan13> Also your audition ends soon so we need to speed it up 11:46 Hey Beardo! 11:46 What's up? 11:46 Not now Harold! 11:46 (Beardo searches for his key) 11:46 Whoa, what are you doing there? 11:47 I'm in the middle of a challenge 11:47 Sky, the key has got to be here if we keep looking 11:47 <@TDIFan13> (Sky is not in your scene.) 11:47 Excuse me she's my second character 11:47 <@TDIFan13> This is only for Beardo and we need to see how you interact with Harold. 11:48 I don't want to do that 11:48 <@TDIFan13> Okay well I'm sorry but you have to 11:48 Beardo, did you hear about Heather getting into a fight with the others? 11:49 It wasn't Heather 11:49 Huh? 11:49 I got into a fight with them Harold 11:49 When I said I didn't believe in god 11:49 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions